


The Devil On your shoulder

by Pyrone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hopeful Ending, Other, let's rewrite the marvel universe why not, symbiote!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrone/pseuds/Pyrone
Summary: Where Rather than just Tash getting shrapnel traditionally in Afghanistan Tash gets infected by a symbiote too. One that is called Bucky and had inhabited Yinsen.  That thanks to their knowledge. Is able to keep her alive. An AU rework of the scene where Obie takes the reactor. And a small bonus. Bucky in this is a symbiote and was on an invasion/exploratory mission, along the lines of Venom in the movie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	The Devil On your shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Short Prompts:  
> 1\. Devil on your shoulder  
> 2\. Partners in crime  
> 3\. Ski trip
> 
> Long Prompts:
> 
> 1.Way of the househusband inspired au - Formerly known as the Winter Soldier, Bucky was one of the most terrifying assassins in the world. Now retired, all Bucky wants to do is to be the best househusband ever. Making dinner for Tony, taking care of their cat Alpine, Bucky just wants a quiet life. When his old colleagues come crashing through the front door, asking for help, Bucky is not impressed. Reluctantly, he agrees to help them, if they can convince his husband to let him go with them.
> 
> 2\. On a team camping trip, Bucky and Tony draw the short straws on leaving the warm cabin to gather firewood. Running into werewolves was definitely not part of the plan.
> 
> 3\. Tony and Bucky are slated for their first magazine photoshoot as a couple. Bucky is nervous; Tony does his best to distract him.
> 
> Likes:  
> Any/all aus but I also do love canon divergence! All the art! All the romantic comedy tropes, with all the fluff, hurt/comfort! Magic aus, Urban Fantasy, historical, supernatual, Sentinel/Guides, Soulmates! Preferably with a happy ending although I'm also good with hopeful endings. Team as family, platonic relationships. Angst with a happy ending is also wonderful. Bucky/Winter as separate people/aspects of Bucky. Alpine as the best cat. 
> 
> Do not wants  
> Permanent major character death, non con between main pairing, underage, infidelity, unhappy endings, watersports/scat, age play, character hate/bashing
> 
> Socials:  
> Discord: summerpipedream#4250  
> Tumblr: summerpipedream  
> Ao3: justanotherpipedream

The noise was awful. It made her ears want to bleed and she could actually feel Bucky try to escape it through her own body. Tasha could feel the vomit try to rise up her throat as Obie tilted his head looking at her. “Just because you have an idea you think it belongs to you.” The noise seemed to echo in her ears as he rattled on. 

It hurt, it hurt as much as hearing he was who shut her out of the board. It ached to feel the pain reverberate twice fold. Feeling the alien try to wrap around her heart and keep the shrapnel from moving closer. And then watching as he removed the reactor from her chest as she could do nothing but shake. Explicitly following her request for the thing not to fix that super complex injury. Nothing but quiver with the sentient goo in her chest right now. And then began to crawl to the lab as soon as Obie left her sight.

Break it down into steps. Tash thought to herself as she used her arms to crawl. Elevator. Get to the elevator. The utter lack of anything teasing or sarcastic from her body’s other inhabitant made her feel small. That something was missing. She was missing Bucky from the silence of two minutes.

“C’mon goo baby, you’ve got to stick with me here,” Tash jibed hoping to get something besides the radio silence and the small hold around her heart. Enough to beat safely but the faint pressure there. Like her heart was the nearest thing the alien could hold to keep safe. 

“It hurt,” was the faint whisper that came from her chest. Tasha nodded as she wheezed and slapped the elevator button down. Tash let herself spill across the floor of the elevator, tried not to think of how tender her entire body felt. Of how she wanted to comfort the alien that sometimes hijacked her body. 

“I know, I know. That hurt so much. I hated that thing. It was supposed to be trashed.” Tash said quietly as she went silent. She had to hurry. She needed to breathe. 

“When did you make that?” he asked like it was yet another separation attempt or betrayal. There had been so much fire at the camp. It had been a multi-angled play. To get the alien out and as a signal for the armed forces. One of those plans had worked.

“Before I knew you.” Inhale exhale and the door opened. 

Tash watched as Dum E pushed the old reactor close and would have screamed in frustration if she had the breath. She felt the thinnest tendrils seep from her hand and felt the glass twice over as they moved together and smashed it. They relaxed and reconnected the reactor to the electromagnet. 

Then they had to work. 

“You have to be the least intimidating alien I have ever experienced,” Tasha Stark uttered as she watched the black and blue goo move in concert with her bots assembling the armour. There was an offended shiver that ran from the port in her chest and into her body. But looking at the colours she relaxed and noticed what looked like filaments of silver. They were pretty.

“I’m the only alien you’ve ever had an encounter with,” the alien corrected following their usual script. Tash watched the alien guide her down helmet into place and felt the odd kind of inhalation sensation as it settled mostly onto her and into her skin. 

“Well having a codependent sentient pile of goo wasn’t quite my dream as a kid,” Tasha replied shakily as she let the helmet click into place. She inhaled slowly the kind of blurred space of us, of them and ‘You’re the only one that sees the future’ whispered on the edge of night. 

“You dreamed of space and robots and AI that you have around you as you speak,” they said in unison a mutual shiver of sorts running through them. There was something that seemed to try to pull at one of the shards around her heart out as she felt her partner squeeze her entire body.

Her Partner. Tash wanted to laugh at how she was entrusting her life to an alien that nearly killed her before looking at the instruction manual that Yinsens medical knowledge had left. That she nearly killed because she had listened to that instruction manual the alien hinted at. Didn’t like loud noise, didn’t like heat. 

“Whatever that was do that again,” Buck intoned urgently he sounded better. The sonic device Obie used had hurt them both terribly. But, if her partner was recovering, then she would recover. That was how it worked. If she died Buck died.

“What did I do?” Tasha asked as she realized the answer. The chemical that her partner consumed meant she was actually fucking happy. She was feeling and the supplement was working. “Give me a little squeeze again. It was like a hug and that helps. We need to stop him. He’s made a copy of something that he stole from me and I think you remember what we did to the last people that tried to steal me and my stuff.”

“That was fun, you really are nearly as destructive as one individual as my crew would have been,” Buck nearly purred into her ear. There was that squeeze and Tasha let herself relax a little more. “I like your purpose much better.” 

“Not letting anyone else use my stolen weapons?” Tash asked a little tiredly as she watched Rhodey come in. He’d seen her drunk out of her skull. He’s seen her high as a kite. Talking to herself was nothing new. At least they were all in the suit.

“Building for the future with no weapons,” Buck whispered.

“You okay?” Rhodey asked urgently nearly falling down the stairs. 

Tash took a small step forward and took another breath steadying herself. “Yeah, just listening to the devil on my shoulder throw me for a loop. I’ll be fine.” 

“Was this the project you weren’t showing me? Because Tash, I want in,” Rhodey admitted glancing at the unpainted suit. The engineer grinned under the faceplate feeling Buck shudder through her body again. 

“Maybe,” Tasha joked from inside the suit.

“Next time,” Rhodey quipped as he watched her take off.

-

The space between them was thin, they watched the reactor destroy Obie as one being. Shared eyes under the helmet and rested on the roof of the factory. Tasha laughed a moment as she could feel the sensation of him patting her down. The sensation of sort of human-shaped hands gripping and squeezing along her arms and legs. “I want to stay. But please let me help. I can do what you need now. I can take out the shrapnel.”

“Then do it. You’ve got me.” 


End file.
